


Narben

by Lessa334



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s04e11 The Other Side, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Suicide Attempt
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lessa334/pseuds/Lessa334
Summary: "Sie war alles was ich noch hatte, Clarke", sagt er leise. "Aber ich dachte immer, wenn sie jemals sterben würde, dass dann wenigstens du noch da wärst. Und dieser Gedanke hat mir unglaublich oft die Angst genommen. Aber jetzt ist sie tot und ich habe nicht mal dich."-Wenn Clarke in 4x11 auf Bellamy geschossen hätte.





	1. Cause every breath that I've been taking since you left feels like a waste on me

_Counting days, counting days_  
_Since my love up and got lost on me_  
_And every breath that I've been taking_  
_Since you left feels like a waste on me._  
_I’ve been holding on to hope_  
_That you’ll come back when you can find some peace_  
_'Cause every word that I've heard spoken_  
_Since you left feels like a hollow street._  
_I’ve been told, I’ve been told to get you off my mind_  
_But I hope I never lose the bruises that you left behind_  
_Oh my lord, oh my lord, I need you by my side_  
_There must be something in the water_  
_Cause everyday it's getting colder_  
_And if only I could hold you_  
_You'd keep my head from going under._

Ein Schuss. Nur ein Schuss, der alles ändert.  
Ich bin wie gelähmt, als ich sehe wie Bellamy von den Stufen fällt und auf den kalten Fußboden prallt. Blut dringt aus der Wunde an seinem Arm und er presst verzweifelt seine Hand darauf, während er mit einem lauten Keuchen versucht aufzustehen.  
Er versagt.  
Ich versuche zu ihm zu laufen, aber schaffe es nicht. Als hätte mir jemand ein Betäubungsmittel gespritzt, das es mir unmöglich macht mich zu bewegen. Er ist kreidebleich und schnappt verzweifelt nach Luft. Ein letztes mal wendet er seinen Blick zu mir. Es liegt etwas wütendes darin, doch es wird von Trauer überschattet. Er öffnet den Mund um etwas zu sagen, schafft es aber nicht. Dann wird er ohnmächtig.

Als die Todeswelle vorüberzieht ist Bellamy nicht wach. Ich habe mich alleine um die Schusswunde gekümmert. Ich hätte es nicht übers Herz gebracht, meine Mutter um Hilfe zu bitten, schließlich bin ich auch für Marcus' Tod verantwortlich.  
Es vergehen Stunden und Tage, aber Bellamy bekomme ich nie zu sehen. Ich bin nur einmal zu ihm gegangen, da lag er regungslos auf seinem Bett und starrte die Wand an. Als wäre etwas in ihm gestorben.  
Ich habe versucht mit ihm zu sprechen, doch er hat kein Wort gesagt. Hätte ich nicht gesehen, wie sich seine Brust vom Atmen langsam hebte und senkte, hätte ich mir Sorgen gemacht er wäre vor Trauer umgekommen. Oder vom Schuss. Oder beidem.  
Ich versuche lange Zeit mich einfach beschäftigt zu halten. So muss ich nicht darüber nachdenken was gewesen wäre, hätte ich nicht den Abzug gedrückt. Ich rede mir immer und immer wieder ein, dass es das Richtige war. Dass ich die richtige Entscheidung getroffen habe.  
Ich weiss, dass ich lüge.  
Vielleicht ist es sogar gut, dass ich Bellamy in den letzten Wochen nicht gesehen habe. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie er reagieren wird, wenn er mich wieder sieht. Alles was ich weiss, ist dass er mich hasst. Wie könnte er es nicht tun? 

Es ist der dreiundfünfzigste Tag im Bunker, als ich Bellamy das erste mal wiedersehe. Er sieht immer noch genauso traurig aus wie am Tag der Todeswelle und es liegt immer noch derselbe Hass in seinem Blick. Als er den Raum betritt, sieht er mich zunächst nicht. Er drängt sich wortlos an den Leuten im Saal vorbei und schiebt grob einzelne Personen aus dem Weg. Wie gelähmt sitze ich da und bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich möchte dass er micht bemerkt oder nicht. Als sein Blick mich endlich trifft, kenne ich die Antwort.  
Sein Blick ist so durchdringend, dass ich das Gefühl habe mir würde jemand ein Messer in den Magen bohren. Seine Augen, die einst so liebevoll waren sind jetzt hasserfüllt. Genau wie er.  
Für einen kurzen Moment denke ich, dass er mich einfach umbringen wird. Dass er einfach einen Schritt nach vorne macht, mich an der Kehle packt und all dem ein Ende bereitet. Dann wäre es wenigstens vorbei.  
Er tut es nicht.  
Stattdessen wendet er sich von mir ab, verlässt mit lauten Schritten den Raum und ist genauso schnell wieder weg, wie er gekommen ist. Und mir ist unbegreiflich wieso, aber aus irgendeinem Grund fühlt sich das noch viel schlimmer an.

 

Ich habe schon viele Verluste erlebt. Mein Vater, der gestorben ist bevor er je die Erde sehen konnte. Finn, dem ich das Leben nehmen musste, weil er versucht hat mich zu retten. Lexa, die nie das Leben bekommen hat, das sie verdiente. Aber nichts fühlte sich je so an wie das hier. Denn es gibt kaum etwas schlimmeres als gezwungen zu sein über den Verlust eines Menschen hinwegzukommen, der noch am Leben ist.  
Vielleicht ist es das enge Gefühl in meiner Brust, wann immer ich seinen Namen höre. Oder wie mein Herz einen Schlag aussetzt wenn ich ihn irgendwo sprechen höre, weil ich weiss ich kann nicht zu ihm. All das macht es unerträglich.  
Ich würde lügen wenn ich sagen würde, ich hätte in den letzten Monaten viel Schlaf abbekommen, aber in dieser Nacht ist es besonders schlimm. Die Gedanken in meinem Kopf wollen einfach nicht still sein und egal wie sehr ich mich auch bemühe, ich schaffe es nicht sie zum Schweigen zu bringen.  
Irgendwann stehe ich einfach auf und trete aus meinem Zimmer in den dunklen Gang. Manchmal vermisse ich das Gefühl der kalten Nachtluft, wenn ich abends mein Zimmer verlasse. Auf der Erde musste ich nur einen nächtlichen Spatziergang über das Gelände Arkadias machen und schon fühlte sich alles viel leichter an. Weil man dann irgendwie das Gefühl hatte es könnte einem nichts zustoßen. Dazu fühlte sich die Welt in diesen Momenten viel zu friedlich an.  
Hier unten ist alles viel schlimmer.  
Es fühlt sich an als könntest du noch so viele Schritte gehen, du bleibst doch immer auf der selben Stelle. Wohin du auch siehst sind nur graue Steinwände und wohin du auch trittst nur kalter, kahler Fußboden. Es fühlt sich grausam an, denn es gibt keinen Weg hinaus. Alles was du tun kannst, ist warten.  
Ich weiss nicht wie lange ich so durch die Gänge streiche. Ich weiss auch nicht wieso ich es tue, denn hier unten macht es mich nur noch viel trauriger als ich sowieso schon bin, doch irgendwie ende ich vor Bellamys Zimmer. Wortlos starre ich auf die Eisentür und wünschte, sie wäre das einzige was mich von ihm trennen würde. Ich bin wie in Trance als ich langsam meine Hand hebe und anklopfe. Ich bin mir nicht sicher was ich mir davon erwarte, schließlich ist es mitten in der Nacht, doch es dauert keine zehn Sekunden bis die Tür mit einem lauten Knarren geöffnet wird und ich ihm direkt in die Augen schaue.  
Er ist genau so geschockt wie ich. Es ist über einen Monat her, dass ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen habe. Ich glaube nicht, dass er erwartet hat, dass ich je noch einmal zu ihm kommen würde. Nicht mal ich habe das.  
Einige Sekunden sehen wir uns nur wortlos an, aber es kommt mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Ich weiss nicht was ich sagen könnte, um es besser zu machen, schließlich ist dashier nicht nur eine kleine Auseinandersetzung. Ich bin für den Tod seiner Schwester verantwortlich und das wird er mir nie verzeihen können. Hätten wir keine Vorgeschichte wäre ich längst tot.  
Tausende Gedanken schwirren mir durch den Kopf, doch kein einziger sagt mir was ich tun soll. Ich bin kurz davor einfach zu gehen, als Bellamy das tut, was ich von allen Dingen am wenigsten erwartet hätte: Er tritt einen Schritt zurück, öffnet die Tür ein Stückchen weiter und bedeutet mir mit einem Kopfnicken, den Raum zu betreten.  
Als er dir Tür schließt und sich wieder zu mir dreht, hat er noch immer denselben kalten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Seine Augen sind leicht zusammengekniffen, die Stirn in Falten gelegt und er sieht aus, als hätte man ihm all seiner Freude beraubt. Als wäre nichts mehr da, außer dieser großen, unendlichen Trauer.  
„Was tust du hier, Clarke?“ Es jagt mir einen Schauer über den Rücken, nach so langer Zeit wieder seine Stimme zu hören. Sie klingt so anders als früher. Nicht mehr so bedacht.  
Ich öffne den Mund ohne zu wissen was ich sagen will doch es ist als enden all meine Gedankengänge doch immer nur bei demselben Satz.  
„Es tut mir Leid.“  
Von all den Dingen die ich hätte sagen können, wähle ich ausgerechnet das klischeehafteste. „Es tut mir Leid.“ Als ob er das nicht wüsste. Als ob das irgendetwas ändern würde. Und doch ist es das Einzige, was mir zu irgendetwas von dem hier einfällt.  
_Es tut mir Leid, es tut mir Leid, es tut mir Leid._  
Ich sehe, wie er den Kopf schüttelt. „Das ändert gar nichts, Clarke.“ _Ich weiss,_ denke ich. _Ich weiss. Es tut mir Leid._  
Schweigen. Erneut. Was soll ich denn schon sagen?  
"Weißt du", beginnt Bellamy. "An dem Tag der Todeswelle, da habe ich mich nicht nur für mich selbst schlecht gefühlt, oder für Octavia. Für dich habe ich mich auch schlecht gefühlt. Weil ich wusste, dass es dir zusetzen würde. Und so habe ich an diesem Abend nicht nur für mich gebetet, sondern auch für dich." Ich bin überrascht von seinem Geständnis, aber auf irgendeine Weise auch nicht. Denn natürlich hat er das. Natürlich hat er für mich gebetet. Natürlich hat er es verstanden, obwohl es ihm das Herz zerriss. Das ist so typisch für ihn. So unglaublich typisch. "Ich habe gebetet, dass dir auch jemand helfen würde, das durchzustehen. Auch wenn dieser jemand nicht ich sein kann. Nicht dieses Mal."  
Ich möchte ihm antworten. Ich möchte ihm sagen, wie dankbar ich ihm bin. Wie Leid es mir tut. Ich möchte ihn anflehen, mir zu vergeben. Aber am meisten möchte ich ihn zurück.  
Ich sage nichts.  
"Ich weiß, du willst es rückgängig machen, Clarke", meint er beinahe sanft. "Denn wir hätten fast alles bekommen wofür wir so lange gekämpft haben. Frieden. Glück. Vielleicht auch miteinander. Aber in dem Moment in dem du den Abzug gedrückt hast, hast du alles aufgegeben, das wir waren. Du hast alles aufgegeben was wir hätten sein können. Und du wirst nie in der Lage sein, es zurück zu bekommen, ganz egal wie sehr du es versuchst."  
Er hat Recht. Ich habe uns aufgegeben. Und das wusste ich, als ich den Abzug drückte. Ich habe es trotzdem getan. Doch jetzt weiß ich plötzlich nicht mehr wieso.  
"Sie war alles was ich noch hatte, Clarke", sagt er leise. "Aber ich dachte immer, wenn sie jemals sterben würde, dass dann wenigstens du noch da wärst. Und dieser Gedanke hat mir unglaublich oft die Angst genommen. Aber jetzt ist sie tot und ich habe nicht mal dich."  
Ich sehe ihn an und in diesem Moment sieht er aus, wie der einsamste Mensch auf dieser Welt. Als würden sich all die Ereignisse die uns kaputt gemacht haben jetzt auch in seinem Äußeren wiederspiegeln. Als würde seine Maske endlich fallen und er versucht nicht einmal, es zu verhindern. Als ließe er einfach kampflos zu, dass diese unendliche Trauer ihn überfällt und mit sich in die Dunkelheit zieht.  
"Ich möchte, dass du gehst, Clarke."  
Ich will nicht gehen. Aber ich tue es. Als ich in den Gang trete drehe ich mich noch einmal um, um ihn ein letztes Mal zu sehen, doch die Eisentür ist bereits zu. Und so stehe ich allein in der Dunkelheit, die mich von allen Seiten umgibt und mich verschluckt.  
Es fühlt sich endgültig an.


	2. I've been holding onto hope that you'll come back when you can find some peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bin endlich mal dazu gekommen, das zweite Kapitel zu schreiben. Hab das ganze aber innerhalb einer schlaflosen Nacht geschrieben, also erwartet mal wieder nicht zu viel. Kommentare, egal ob positiv oder negativ, sind aber natürlich immer herzlich willkommen :)

Eine Woche später, mitten in der Nacht, werde ich von einem markerschütternden Schrei geweckt. Instiktiv springe ich auf, laufe aus meinem Zimmer und sprinte in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen ist. Ein paar Menschen haben sich auf dem Gang angesammelt und tuscheln darüber, was wohl passiert sein könnte, doch kaum einer traut sich, selbst nachzusehen. Es überrascht mich nicht. Hier unten ist es zwar sicherer, als auf der Erde, aber die Erinnerungen an die Geschehnisse bleiben für immer da. Nicht nur ich würde alles dafür tun, sie aus meinem Gedächtnis zu löschen.  
Hastig bahne ich mir einen Weg an den Leuten vorbei, die mir im Weg stehen, um schnellstmöglich zu meinem Ziel zu gelangen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass jemand verletzt sein muss. Hier unten gäbe es kaum einen anderen Grund, einfach loszuschreien. Außer vielleicht der verzweifelte Wunsch, endlich aus diesem verdammten Bunker herauszukommen. Den haben wir alle.  
Nur wenige Sekunden später hört das Schreien auf. Stattdessen ertönt ein leises Schluchzen. Das Schluchzen eines Kindes. Ich laufe immer und immer schneller, bis ich endlich dort bin, wo die Geräusche herkommen. Es ist ein kleines Mädchen. Sie kann nicht älter als neun oder zehn sein. Wie angewurzelt steht sie vor einer weit geöffneten Zimmertür. Mir stockt der Atem.  
Es ist Bellamys Zimmer.  
Ohne nachzudenken mache ich einen Schritt nach vorne, auch wenn es wohl eher wie ein Stolpern aussieht, und blicke durch den Türrahmen hindurch. Als ich sehe, wieso das Mädchen so geschrien hat, habe ich das Gefühl, der Boden würde unter meinen Füßen nachgeben.  
Auf dem grauen Steinboden sehe ich Bellamy. Er liegt auf dem Rücken, mit beiden Armen neben dem Körper und den Augen geschlossen. Er sähe beinahe friedlich aus, läge er nicht in einer riesigen Larche seines eigenen Blutes. Einige Meter von ihm entfernt, sehe ich ein Skalpell auf dem Fußboden liegen.  
Ohne, dass ich es will, gebe ich ein lautes Schluchzen von mir und halte mir den Mund zu, um nicht vollkommen zusammenzubrechen. Ich stoplere nach vorne und falle neben ihm auf die Knie. Mit zittrigen Händen greife ich nach seinen Handgelenken, um nach einem Puls zu suchen und gebe ein weiteres Schluzen von mir, als ich einen finde. Doch in meinem Körper ist gerade kein Platz für Erleichterung. Ich zittere fürchterlich, Tränen laufen meine Wangen hinunter und ich habe auf einmal das Gefühl, keinen einzigen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen zu können.  
Irgendwann höre ich, wie immer mehr Leute in den Raum kommen. Meine Mutter ist auch unter ihnen. Regunslos sitze ich da, bis mich jemand bei den Schultern packt und nach oben zieht. Meine Knie geben sofort wieder nach, und so muss mich die Person praktisch aus dem Zimmer tragen. Ich glaube, dass es Murphy ist, aber ich sehe alles nur noch verschwommen. Dann wird mir schwarz vor Augen.

Als ich die Augen öffne, liege ich in einem Bett. Irgendjemand hat mich zugedeckt, aber trotzdem fühlt sich mein ganzer Körper eiskalt an. Einen kurzen Moment lang überlege ich, ob vielleicht alles nur ein Traum war, doch dann sehe ich das Blut an meinen Händen. Bellamys Blut.  
Auf einmal fühlt es sich an, als wäre Atmen nicht mehr eine Normalität, sondern das schwerste auf der ganzen Welt.  
_Ich habe ihm das angetan._  
Immer und immer wieder schießt mir dieser Gedanke durch den Kopf. _Ich war es. Ich bin dafür verantwortlich._ Und dann: _Ich muss zu ihm._  
Hastig schlage ich die Bettdecke zurseite und stehe auf. Ich bin noch immer ganz wackelig auf den Beinen, aber davon lasse ich mich nicht beirren. Ich stoße die Tür auf und trete in den dunklen Gang. Die Krankenstation. Wenn er nicht dort ist, ist er tot. Und ich werde diejenige sein, die die Schuld daran trägt.  
Im Bunker ist alles ganz still und ich frage mich, wie lange ich wohl geschlafen haben muss, dass es  
schon wieder Nacht ist.  
Als ich endlich die Krankenstation erreiche, spüre ich, wie mein Herzschlag in die Höhe geht. Ich nehme einen tiefen Atemzug, drücke die Türklinke herunter und betrete das Zimmer.  
Diesmal bin ich in der Lage, Erleichterung zu verspüren, als ich Bellamy vor mir liegen sehe. Seine Handgelenke sind in Verbände gewickelt und man kann deutlich sehen, wie sich seine Brust vom Atmen langsam hebt und senkt.  
Die Erleichterung ist jedoch nur von kurzer Dauer, denn nur wenige Sekuden später spüre ich, wie mich die Schuld wieder überkommt, als wäre sie eine Welle, die auf mich zugerollt kommt, mit der einfachen Absicht, mich zu zerstören.  
Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich einfach so dort stehe und ihn anstarre. Vielleicht sind es Stunden oder Minuten, vielleicht aber auch nur Sekunden.  
Es ist Murphys Stimme, die mich aus meiner Starre löst.  
„Du solltest nich hier sein“, sagt er ruhig. Langsam drehe ich mich zu ihm um und bin überrascht, etwas in seinem Blick zu finden, das man beinahe Mitleid nennen könnte.  
„Abby hat gesagt er wird wieder“, versucht er mich zu beruhigen, aber ich glaube er weiß, dass es nicht hilft. Nichts könnte das.  
„Ist...“ Ich breche ab. Meine Stimme ist heiser und erstickt. Es fühlt sich an, als hätte ich verlernt, wie man spricht. Aber ich muss ihm diese Frage stellen, also versuche ich es erneut.  
„Ist er schon einmal aufgewacht?“  
„Angesichts der Tatsache, dass du ganze 48 Stunden völlig weggetreten warst, kannst du dir die Antwort wohl selbst erschließen“, meint Murphy sarkastisch.  
48 Stunden also. Wie ich mich trotzdem noch erschöpft fühlen kann ist mir ein Rätsel.  
„Hat er etwas gesagt?“  
Als ich diese Frage stelle, sehe ich wie Murphy zu Boden blickt und sofort weiß ich, dass er mir etwas verschweigt.  
„ _Was_ hat er gesagt?“ Immer noch keine Antwort. Ich merke, wie ich wütend werde. „Murphy!“, zische ich ihn an und bemühe mich, meine Stimme leise klingen zu lassen, damit ich niemanden aufwecke.  
„Okay, okay!“, gibt er hastig zurück und hebt ergeben die Hände. „Aber dann beschwer dich später nicht, wenn es dir nicht gefällt. Was ich dir versichern kann.“  
„Sag es mir einfach“, antworte ich energisch. Einen kurzen Moment lang zögert er noch, doch dann fängt er an zu erzählen. „Er ist vor zehn Stunden oder so das erste Mal aufgewacht. Hat 'nen totalen Anfall gekriegt.“  
„Was meinst du mit Anfall?“, hake ich nach.  
„Er ist völlig ausgerastet. Hat um sich geschlagen und sogar Jackson im Gesicht erwischt.“ Als er meinen schockierten Blick sieht fügt er hastig hinzu: „Aber Jackson geht es gut. Ist nur ein Kratzer.“  
Ich atme auf, doch irgendetwas sagt mir, dass da noch mehr ist.  
„Was noch?“  
„Wieso denkst du, dass es mehr gibt?“, fragt er und zieht dabei die linke Augenbraue hoch.  
„Ich weiß es einfach.“  
Einige Sekunden lang sieht er mich schweigend an, dann endlich seufzt er und fängt an zu sprechen.  
„Ein paar von den Wachmännern haben ihn zurückgehalten. Er hat sich dann kurz beruhigt, bis er gefragt hat, wer ihn gefunden hat.“ Er macht eine Pause. „Hat nicht lange gedauert, bis er kapiert hat, dass du das warst. Erwarte wenn er aufwacht aber nicht zu viel Dankbarkeit.“ Ich schlucke. „Er ist dann wieder ausgerastet und hat deine Mom angeschrien. Sie solle dir sagen, dass...“ Er bricht ab, ganz offensichtlich weil er überlegt, ob er weitersprechen soll, aber ich würde nicht locker lassen, wenn er es nicht täte und das weiß er.  
„Dass er dich hasst.“  
Ich weiß es. Ich habe es immer gewusst. Und doch fühlt es sich an, als würde mir jemand die Luft abschnüren. Nicht genug, dass ich sterbe, aber ausreichend, um jeden Atemzug zur Folter zu machen.  
„Er hat es immer wieder gesagt“, meint Murphy leise. „Hat es sogar weiter vor sich hingeflüstert, als sie ihm ein Beruhigungsmittel gespritzt haben.“ Eine Weile lang sagen wir nichts. Irgendwann flüstert er ein leises „Tut mir Leid.“  
Ich nicke bloß. Es ist alles was ich in diesem Moment tun kann. Ich will mich gerade an Murphy vorbeidrängen, als ich seinen schockierten Blick über meine Schulter hinweg sehe.  
Auch ohne mich umzudrehen weiß ich, was dieser Blick zu bedeuten hat. Bellamy ist aufgewacht.  
Ich weiß nicht, was ich erwarte, als ich mich zu ihm umdrehe, doch der hasserfüllte Blick mit dem er mich ansieht jagt mir einen Schauer über den Rücken. Er presst die Lippen aufeinander und ballt die Hände zu Fäusten, während er offenbar versucht, seine Wut im Zaum zu halten.  
„Verschwinde.“  
Er sagt es wie eine Drohung. Als könne er nicht garantieren, mich nicht umzubringen, sollte ich nicht gehen. Aber ich kann nicht. Nicht dieses Mal. Also schüttele ich stumm den Kopf.  
Bellamys Blick verdunkelt sich, als er langsam die dünne Bettdecke zur Seite schlägt. Vor einigen Monaten noch, hätte ich jeden für verrückt erklärt, der versucht hätte mir zu sagen, dass ich irgendwann einmal panische Angst vor Bellamy haben werde. Doch hier bin ich nun, starr vor Angst. Angst vor der Person, die ich auf der Welt am meisten liebe. Wie konnte es je so weit kommen?  
Als er schließlich vor mir steht, weiche ich automatisch einen Schritt zurück. Er ist fast zwei Köpfe größer als ich, aber vor diesem Moment ist mir das nie aufgefallen. Jetzt fühlt es sich an, als hätte ich nicht den Hauch einer Chance gegen ihn.  
„Wir kennen uns doch nun schon eine ganze Weile, Clarke“, sagt er durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Sein Ton ist abfällig, so als würde er mich verspotten. „Nach all der Zeit solltest du doch wissen, dass ich mich nicht gerne wiederhole.“  
Schweißperlen bilden sich auf meiner Stirn und ich trete einen weiteren Schritt zurück. Ich spüre, wie Murphy mich am Arm packt.  
„Komm schon, Clarke. Wir sollten gehen“, meint er leise, doch bevor ich irgendetwas tun kann, packt mich Bellamy am Kragen und zieht mich gewaltsam ein Stückchen näher zu ihm. Sein Gesicht kommt meinem so nahe, dass ich seinen Atem auf meiner Haut spüren kann.  
„Wenn ich dich je wieder in meiner Nähe sehe“, beginnt er, die Augen leicht zugekniffen, „dann wird es dir Leid tun.“ Damit lässt er mich los und schubst mich regelrecht in Murphys Arme. Hastig packt dieser mich, stößt die Türe auf uns zieht mich aus dem Raum.  
An diesem Abend schneide ich mir die Haare ab.


	3. I've been told to get you off my mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schlechtestes Kapitel bisher. Es werden wahrscheinlich noch 1-2 weitere kommen. Eventuell auch mehr, aber wahrscheinlich eher nicht. Kommentare sind wie immer erwünscht :)

Ich hasse meinen neuen Haarschnitt.  
Nachdem ich vor einer Woche mit Bellamy gesprochen hatte, nahm ich mir kurzerhand eine Schere und schnitt sie auf Schulterlänge. Die Frisur selbst ist auch gar nicht das Problem, sondern viel mehr das, woran sie mich erinnern. Oder wen.  
Ursprünglich sollte das ganze genau das Gegenteil bewirken. Ich wollte einen Neuanfang und dachte, vielleicht wäre ein neuer Haarschnitt der erste Schritt in die richtige Richtung, aber stattdessen erinnert er mich immer wieder an das, was ich zurückgelassen habe. Das, was ich nie mehr zurückbekommen werde.  
In Gedanken verloren starre ich stumm die Wand an, während ich mir immer wieder eine Haarsträhne um die Finger wickle.  
„Du musst ihn endlich gehen lassen, Clarke.“  
Die Worte meiner Mutter fühlen sich an, wie ein Messerstich.  
Ich weiß, dass sie Recht hat. Ich sollte ihn gehen lassen. Ihn endlich vergessen. Mich auf andere Dinge konzentrieren.  
Wenn es doch bloß so einfach wäre.  
„Lass es, Mom“, sage ich knapp. Sie streckt die Hand aus, um nach meinem Arm zu greifen, aber ich drehe mich rechtzeitig weg. Ich kann ihr Mitleid nicht ertragen. Nicht wenn ich weiß, dass all das, was zwischen mir und Bellamy geschehen ist allein meine Schuld ist. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass es zu soetwas kommen würde. Vielleicht wusste ich es auch, tief im inneren, und habe mich trotzdem dazu entschieden, den Abzug zu drücken. Meine Leute über Bellamy zu stellen, so wie ich es schon so oft getan habe.  
Menschen um mich zu haben macht die Tage erträglicher. Sie erinnern mich daran, dass ich nicht nur Leben genommen, sondern auch gerettet habe. Und sie erinnern mich, dass es für mein Opfer einen Grund gab. An manchen Tagen fühlt es sich trotzdem nicht wie genug an.  
Seit dem Vorfall auf der Krankenstation habe ich Bellamy nicht mehr gesehen. Ich habe meine Mutter gebeten, sicherzustellen, dass er sich nicht wieder etwas antut, doch er redet kaum mit ihr. Vermutlich erinnert sie ihn zu sehr an mich.  
Manchmal frage ich mich, ob er mich wirklich hasst, oder nur versucht, es sich einzureden. Denn ich weiß, dass er tief im inneren verstehen kann, warum ich so gehandelt habe. Zwar liegt dieses Gefühl wohl begraben unter all der Wut und Trauer, aber es ist da. Das weiß ich. Ich habe es immer gewusst. Und früher, bevor er versucht hat sich das Leben zu nehmen, da dachte ich, vielleicht ist es genug um mir eines Tages zu vergeben. Aber so naiv denke ich jetzt nicht mehr.  
„Clarke, es gibt etwas, das du wissen solltest“, sagt meine Mutter schließlich. Ihr Blick ist besorgt. Fragend sehe ich sie an und warte, dass sie weiterspricht.  
„Es geht um Bellamy.“ Noch bevor sie seinen Namen komplett aussprechen kann, dränge ich mich auch schon an ihr vorbei um das Zimmer zu verlassen. Eine weitere Rede über Bellamy und darüber, dass ich ihn endlich vergessen solle, ist wirklich das letzte wonach mir der Sinn steht. Meine Mutter kann mir über meine Beziehung mit ihm nicht mehr sagen, als ich auch selbst schon weiß.  
„Clarke, nein“, meint sie sanft und zieht mich zu sich zurück. „Es ist nicht was du denkst.“  
Genervt verschränke ich die Arme vor der Brust. Sie möchte, dass ich ihn vergesse und doch erwähnt sie ihn immer wieder. Wie ironisch.  
„Was ist es dann?“, frage ich ungeduldig. Meine Mutter sieht zu Boden und ich merke, wie ich langsam wütend werde. Wieso schafft es hier unten niemand, mir einfach die Wahrheit zu sagen? Ich habe es satt so behandelt zu werden, als könne ich jeden Moment zerbrechen.  
„Mom, wenn du nicht-“  
„Er hat es wieder versucht.“  
Die Worte bleiben einen Moment lang in der Luft hängen. Ich bin diejenige, die das Schweigen letztendlich bricht.  
„Was?“  
Da ist es wieder. Dieses Mitleid in diesem Blick. Und nur dieses eine Mal erlaube ich ihr, genau das zu tun. Mich zu bemitleiden.  
„Vor drei Tagen“, meint sie leise. Es ist beinahe ein Flüstern. „Er hat versucht Medikamente aus der Krankenstation zu stehlen. Und er hat es auch geschafft. Jackson war der, der sie ihm rechtzeitig weggenommen hat.“  
Wortlos starre ich sie an. Ich weiß nicht, was ich zu ihr sagen soll. Ich weiß nicht einmal, was ich denken soll.  
„Wir werden von jetzt an vorsichtiger sein“, sagt sie sanft. „Es wird nicht wieder passieren, Liebling. Das verspreche ich dir. Ich fand nur du solltest es-“  
Bevor sie ihren Satz beenden kann stoße ich die Tür auf, trete in den Gang und werfe sie wieder hinter mir zu. Ohne auch nur einen weiteren Moment darüber nachzudenken laufe ich los, auf direktem Weg zu Bellamy. Meine Gefühle sind ein Chaos. Sie sind eine Mischung aus Wut und Mitgefühl und Trauer und Angst und ich weiß noch nicht einmal, was ich zu ihm sagen werde, als ich die Tür zu seinem Zimmer aufstoße. Das plötzliche Geräusch erschreckt ihn und er zuckt zusammen, während er sich blitzschnell zu mir umdreht. Es ist schön wenigstens für ein paar Sekunden lang etwas anderes als Hass in seinem Blick zu sehen. Einen kurzen Moment später sehe ich, wie sich sein Blick wieder verdunkelt, doch ich gebe ihm gar nicht die Möglichkeit etwas zu sagen.  
„Was zur Hölle hast du dir dabei gedacht?“, schreie ich ihn an und hasse mich selbst dafür, wie zittrig meine Stimme klingt. „Du kannst doch nicht einfach-“  
„Hab ich mich bei unserer letzten Begegnung etwa nicht deutlich genug ausgedrückt?“, unterbricht er mich. Er sieht aus als würde er mich jeden Moment umbringen. Aber ich werde nicht gehen. Nicht dieses Mal.  
„Doch, das hast du. Und vielleicht macht dir der Fakt, dass ich hier aufkreuze ja auch endlich klar, wie egal es mir ist.“ Ich bin von mir selbst überrascht, als ich diese Worte ausspreche. Es ist das erste Mal, seit ich auf ihn geschossen habe, dass ich Wut auf ihn empfinde.  
„Clarke, ich schwöre bei Gott, wenn du dieses Zimmer nicht sofort verlässt, dann bringe. Ich. Dich. Um.“ Ich weiche beinahe einen Schritt zurück, halte mich selbst aber rechtzeitig davon ab. Stattdessen hebe ich das Kinn, bemüht meine Angst nicht zum Vorschein kommen zu lassen.  
„Nein, du hörst mir erst zu“, sage ich fest. „Ich werde nicht gehen bevor du mir versprichst, dass du nie wieder versuchen wirst dir etwas anzutun.“  
Er lacht freudlos auf. „Du hast nicht das Recht, soetwas zu fordern, Clarke. Nicht du.“  
„Ja, vielleicht“, gebe ich zurück. „Aber du hast genauso wenig das Recht einfach so dein Leben wegzuwerfen.“ Bellamy schüttelt den Kopf und öffnet den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber ich komme ihm zuvor. „Octavias Leben habe ich vielleicht für meine Leute geopfert, aber deins hab ich gerettet.“  
Das bringt ihn für einen Moment zum Schweigen und für eine Sekunde glaube ich sogar, den Hass aus seinem Blick verschwinden zu sehen. Sicher bin ich mir aber nicht.  
„Wieso kümmert es dich überhaupt?“, fragt er durch zusammengebissene Zähne. „Du hast mir vielleicht das Leben gerettet, aber du wusstest genau was du mir antust. Du wusstest genau, dass ich...“ Er bricht ab, als er bemerkt wie sehr seine Stimme wackelt und schließt einen Moment lang die Augen, um sich wieder zu sammeln. „Du wusstest genau, dass ich nie wieder glücklich werde.“  
Wortlos sehe ich ihn an. Es ist das erste Mal seit langem, dass er in meiner Gegenwart nicht vollkommen aus Hass zu bestehen scheint. Im Gegenteil sogar. Er wirkt verwundbar. Und seine Augen tragen auch nicht mehr diese Wut in ihnen, sondern stattdessen eine Frage.  
_Wie konntest du das tun?_  
Ich will zurückgehen. Zurück zu dem Moment, in dem ich den Abzug gedrückt habe und die Waffe niederlegen, auch wenn das den Tod meiner Leute bedeuten könnte. Auch wenn das vermutlich bedeuten würde, dass ich in Praimfaya sterbe. Denn nichts könnte je schlimmer sein als das hier.  
Ich spüre, wie mir Tränen in die Augen steigen, aber ich halte sie zurück.  
„Bitte, Bellamy“, sage ich leise. „Versprich es mir einfach.“  
Einen Moment lang sehen wir uns einfach schweigend an. „Ich kann dich nicht verlieren“, füge ich schließlich flüsternd hinzu.  
„Du hast mich doch längst verloren, Clarke!“, brüllt er. Ich zucke zusammen und weiche instinktiv einen Schritt zurück. „Du hast nicht das Recht dazu okay?“, schreit er. „Du hast nicht das Recht, einfach so hier aufzutauchen und so zu tun, als...als würde es dir zustehen besorgt um mich zu sein!“ Tränen laufen seine Wangen hinunter und ich beginne zu zittern, so furchtbar ist es, ihn so zu sehen. „Du warst alles für mich Clarke. Aber sie war das auch. Und du kannst nicht von mir erwarten, dass ich einfach...Dass ich...“ Er schafft es nicht weiterzusprechen, da seine Stimme von den Tränen erstickt wird. Auch ich lasse jetzt zu, dass ich anfange zu weinen. Er öffnet den Mund um weiterzusprechen, versagt aber erneut. Und ich weiß nicht ob das was ich dann tue vielleicht der größte Fehler meines Lebens ist, aber ich kann nicht anders. Und so mache ich einen Schritt nach vorne, lege meine Hände auf seine Schultern und ziehe ihn in eine Umarmung. Ich erwarte, dass er mich von sich stößt, aber stattdessen schlingt er seine Arme um meine Hüfte und zieht mich noch näher zu sich. „Ich hasse dich“, schluchzt er. Er sagt es immer wieder, hält mich aber weiter fest und vergräbt das Gesicht in meinen Haaren. „Ich hasse dich, ich hasse dich, ich hasse dich.“  
Wir sind beide am Zittern und irgendwann lässt er sich einfach mit mir auf den Boden sinken, während er immer weiter sagt, dass er mich hasst. Verzweifelt drücke ich ihn an mich. Es fühlt sich an, als würde er für immer verschwinden, wenn ich ihn loslasse. Mit zittrigen Händen streiche ich ihm über das dunkle Haar und halte ihn sanft in den Armen, als wäre er ein kleiner Junge, der jeden Moment zerbrechen könnte. Seine Worte werden immer undeutlicher und irgendwann sind sie nur noch ein flüstern, so leise, dass sie niemand sonst je hören könnte.  
„Wieso kann ich dich nicht hassen?“


	4. I hope I never lose the bruises that you left behind

Ich weiß nicht, wie viele Stunden vergehen, in denen wir einfach so dort sitzen.  
Wir sagen nichts. Wissen nicht was. Wir starren nur wortlos die Wand an, während unsere Tränen langsam trocknen. Irgendwann habe ich aufgehört ihm übers Haar zu streichen, aber ich halte ihn noch immer genauso fest an mich gedrückt wie am Anfang der Umarmung, denn irgendetwas sagt mir, dass ich ihn hiernach niemals wieder auf diese Art festhalten kann. Er tut dasselbe. Wir beide wissen, dass wir wenn wir diesen Raum verlassen unterschiedliche Wege gehen werden. Wir wissen es, obwohl wir es nicht aussprechen, denn womöglich wollen wir es beide nicht wahr haben.  
Ich bin diejenige, die die Umarmung letztendlich bricht. Er sieht mich fragend an und in seinen Augen steht die Frage geschrieben, ob ich denn nicht genauso fühle wie er. Ob ich denn nicht auch weiß, dass nach diesem Moment alles für uns vorbei sein wird.  
Nur wenige Sekunden später verändert sich die Frage und seine Augen zeigen mir, dass er die Antwort kennt. Denn auch wenn ich nicht will, dass dashier endet, ich weiß, dass es das muss. Und einen kurzen Augenblick lang glaube ich sogar, den Hauch eines Lächelns auf seinen Lippen zu sehen und einen genauso kurzen Augenblick lang lächele ich fast zurück. Denn ich war immer schon diejenige von uns, die das logische Denken ihrem Herzen vorzieht und er war immer schon derjenige, dem es egal war, was sein Kopf sagt. Mein Herz sagt mir, dass ich einfach bleiben kann und ich weiß das tut auch seins. Doch die Antwort auf die Frage, die seine Augen mir stellen, ist dass ich weiß ich kann nicht für immer bleiben.  
Wir sehen einander schweigend an. Sein Blick ist trauriger als alles was ich je gesehen habe und er sieht müde aus. So unglaublich müde. Aber die Art von müde, bei der Schlaf nicht hilft.  
Seine Augen haben einen leeren Ausdruck, als er sich irgendwann nach vorne beugt und seine Lippen auf die meinen drückt. Ich bin so überrascht, dass ich einen kleinen Laut von mir gebe, doch dann lege ich meine Hand an seine Wange und erwiderte denn Kuss, während ich versuche, mir das Gefühl, das ich dabei verspüre so gut wie möglich in mein Gedächtnis einzuprägen. Denn ich will ihn nicht vergessen. Ich möchte lieber die Schmerzen beim Gedanken an ihn, als ihn gar nicht zu haben.  
Er drückt seine Lippen noch ein letztes Mal fest auf meine, bevor er seinen Kopf zurückzieht und sich damit von mir löst. Sein Gesichtsausdruck hat sich kein bisschen verändert. Er sieht mich noch immer mit derselben Trauer und Leere in seinen Augen an und das ist der Moment in dem mir klar wird, dass der Kuss ein Lebewohl war.  
Trotzdem kann ich nicht anders.  
„Was war das?“, frage ich leise.  
„Ich weiß es nicht“, gibt er flüsternd zurück.  
Dann schweigen wir wieder. Es ist kein angespanntes Schweigen. Es ist die Art von Schweigen, das man nicht kaputt machen will.  
Irgendwann sehe ich, wie seine Augen wieder glasig werden, aber er weint nicht. Stattdessen sieht er mich leidend an, während er mir die Frage stellt, auf die er die Antwort längst weiß.  
„Wieso hast du es getan?“ Seine Stimme ist voller Schmerz, genau wie er selbst, und es kostet mich all meine Kraft, ihn nicht einfach wieder zu küssen.  
„Du weißt wieso“, gebe ich leise zurück.  
Ich sehe, wie er kaum merklich nickt. Wir wenden den Blick nicht ein einziges Mal voneinander ab.  
„Wieso hast du mich geküsst?“, frage ich schließlich. Einige Sekunden lang schweigt er. Dann antwortet er: „Du weißt wieso.“  
Das tötet die Konversation für eine Weile.  
„Ich werde dich nicht wieder küssen, falls du das denkst“, meint er irgendwann. Sein Ton ist nicht abfällig oder hasserfüllt. Ich kann nicht ganz ausmachen, was es ist. „Dashier ist nicht...“ Er bricht ab, unsicher ob er weitersprechen soll, aber er tut es. „Dashier ist keine Vergebung.“  
Ich glaube er hat erwartet, dass ich überrascht sein werde, aber das bin ich nicht. Ich bin nicht naiv genug zu denken, dass es wieder so werden kann wie früher. Also nicke ich bloß und fasse endlich den Mut aufzustehen. Er tut es mir gleich und so stehen wir uns gegenüber, beide der Tatsache bewusst, dass dies das letzte Mal sein wird. Denn er kann mir nicht vergeben, doch er kann mich auch genauso wenig hassen. Und wir können nicht zusammen sein, aber getrennt sein können wir auch nicht, also müssen wir es lernen.  
„Machs gut, Clarke“, sagt er und ich nicke ihm zu, während ich antworte: „Du auch.“  
Dann wende ich mich zur Tür, drehe mich aber noch ein letztes Mal zu ihm um bevor ich den Raum verlasse, und er sieht mich einfach schweigend an, mit dem traurigsten Lächeln, das ich je gesehen habe.

 

Es ist der dreihundertzweiundsechzigste Tag im Bunker, als alles in mir zerbricht.  
Ich stehe in der Halle, eine Waffe auf mich gerichtet, von einem weiteren Menschen, dessen Geliebte ich nicht retten konnte. Bellamy steht einige Meter von mir entfernt und ich mag es, zu glauben, dass er besorgt um mein Leben ist. Wir haben seit Monaten nicht miteinander gesprochen und doch vermisse ich ihn, als wäre es der erste Tag.  
Ich hebe ergeben die Hände und bete bloß, dass der Mann, der vor mir steht, nicht den Abzug drücken wird. Tief im inneren kann ich ihm nicht einmal böse sein. Denn ich hatte die Mittel, seinen Bruder zu retten und habe mich dennoch dagegen entschieden, in der Angst, die Medizin für andere Menschen zu brauchen. Kinder.  
Ich glaube noch immer, dass es die richtige Entscheidung war, aber er tut das nicht. Und ich verstehe ihn.  
„Legen sie die Waffe weg“, sage ich ruhig. „Sie müssen das nicht tun.“  
Sein Gesicht ist tränenüberströmt und man kann sehen, wie er innerlich mit sich selbst kämpft. Einige Male senkt er das Gewehr ein wenig, nur um es dann wieder zu erheben. Mein Herz schlägt bis zum Hals, aber ich versuche mir nichts anmerken zu lassen.  
„Sie müssen verstehen, warum ich so gehandelt habe“, sage ich. Meine Stimme zittert. „Ich dachte ich tue das Richtige.“ Und das tue ich noch. Das sage ich ihm aber nicht.  
„Es war letztendlich nicht die Krankheit, die meinen Bruder umgebracht hat“, sagt er fest. „Das warst du.“  
Damit legt er den Finger auf den Abzug und ich bin darauf gefasst zu sterben, als ich sehe wie Bellamy einen Satz nach rechts macht, im selben Moment, in dem der Schuss ertönt.  
Ich stoße einen Schrei aus und halte mir die Hand vor den Mund, während die Menschenmenge um mich herum zurückweicht. Einen Moment lang ist alles still, bis sich Bellamy langsam zu mir umdreht, die Hand leicht auf die Schusswunde gepresst.  
„Ich vergebe dir.“  
Bevor ich etwas dagegen tun kann fällt er zu Boden und ich laufe zu ihm, das Gesicht von Tränen überströmt. Ich lasse mich neben ihm auf die Knie fallen und schlage seine Hand weg, um stattdessen meine auf die Wunde zu pressen, während ich verzweifelt nach etwas suche, womit ich die Blutung stoppen kann.  
„Clarke“, sagt er leise und seine Stimme zittert mindestens genauso sehr wie ich. Ich reagiere nicht, sondern versuche nur weiter, ihm das Leben zu retten, bis er meine Hand greift und mich somit zwingt, Inne zu halten. „Es ist okay“, flüstert er. Ich zittere immer noch am ganzen Körper.  
„Sag das nicht“, schluze ich. „Es wird alles gut, Bell. Es wird alles...Es wird...“ Ich schaffe es nicht, meinen Satz zu beenden, denn meine Stimme versagt.  
„Bitte“, sagt Bellamy. „Bitte sag etwas. Irgendwas.“  
Ich halte mich selbst davon ab, weiter zu versuchen ihn zu retten. Ich weiß es ist zwecklos. Also nehme ich seine Hand und drücke sie so fest ich kann, während ich ihm mit der anderen übers Haar streiche. Ich flüstere ihm zu, dass er jetzt bei Octavia sein wird. Und bei seiner Mom. Dass sie wieder eine Familie sein werden. Und ich flüstere ihm zu, dass auch ich irgendwann nachkomme. Dass wir irgendwo eine zweite Chance bekommen, weil die erste uns entrissen wurde.  
Irgendwann weiß ich nicht mehr, was ich sage. Es sind nur leere Worte, die ich mir einrede um nicht zu zerbrechen.  
„Mögen wir uns wieder sehen“, schluchze ich hilflos.  
„Das werden wir“, flüstert er zurück. Und dann nimmt er seinen letzten Atemzug, auf der Welt, die so unfreundlich zu uns gewesen ist und verblutet mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Zwei Schüsse. Nur zwei Schüsse, die alles ändern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vergebt mir.


End file.
